1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fermented formula feed, its production, and uses, more particularly, to a fermented formula feed which is obtainable by mixing a soybean feed material with a wheat splinter which is capable of decomposing phytin in an amount of not less than that of the soybean feed material, on a dry solid basis (the wording "on a dry solid basis" as referred to in the present invention will be abbreviated as "d.s.b." hereinafter), and subjecting the mixture to a lactic acid fermentation under humid conditions, as well as to its production and uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, soybean processing industry has more flourished and is producing food materials and processed foods in quantities. As it flourishes, by-products such as a defatted the soybean, soybean broth, bean curd refuse, and bean curd waste fluid, which are inevitably discharged during the processing of the above food materials and processed foods, have varied and increased rapidly in quantity. These by-products are partly used as feed materials but mostly dumped into reclaimed lands or seas as a waste, and this may result in an increase in environmental pollution.
Feed grains, which are required in livestock industries such as pig-, chicken- and cattle-raisings, and dairy farming with an enlarged management, have been imported from overseas in large quantities. In place of the feed grains, the aforesaid soybean processing by-products are expected to be used more advantageously as feed materials. However, the soybean feed materials such as a defatted soybean and bean curd refuse contain a quantity of phytin, and it is known that the utilization and the absorbability of phosphate in phytin which is incorporated in feeds are relatively poor. Since phytin inhibits the absorption of essential minerals such as calcium, iron, copper, and zinc and lowers the value of feeds, the decomposition of phytin by phytase is theoretically proposed.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 319,539/94 discloses as follows: "Phytase is an enzyme that is widely distributed in plants and microorganisms, especially, in fungi, and found in only a small amount in the bowels of monogastric animals. Plant phytase is poor in pH stability, and the pH range for exerting a catalytic activity is relatively narrow, so that it is readily inactivated in the alimentary canals of monogastric animals and less utilized by the animals. Therefore, such a plant phytase is not so useful in the preparation of formula feeds for livestock."
It has been in great demand to establish a high-quality feed having a sufficiently decomposed phytin derived from soybean feed materials, an improved phosphate utility value, and a relatively-low inhibitory activity of absorbing essential minerals, and to provide a high-quality feed with an improved storage stability which is processed from putrefactive soybean feed materials such as a soybean broth, bean curd refuse, and bean curd waste fluid.